


The Stillness of Wind (Art Post)

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Jared is weeks away from his 17 birthday and out publicly when he meets his brother's best friend, Jensen Ackles. A summer romance blossoms... but Jensen's life is a lot more complicated than Jared knows and soon there are secrets and untold truths tearing them apart.





	The Stillness of Wind (Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN/J2 Big Bang

**Author name:** twoboys2love  
**Genre:** rps  
**Pairing:** J2  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Warnings:** (on Fic page)  
  
**Link to fic:**[Livejournal](https://twoboys2love.livejournal.com/51333.html) / [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858807)

  
  
Main art/Banner:  
Jensen leaves a note for Jared:  


  
  
Jared receives an email announcing Jensen's performance:  


  
  
Jared waiting for Jensen at the park:  


  
  
Divider:  



End file.
